London has Fallen (Avatar)
London has Fallen is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Avatar. It aired on January 13, 2015. Plot The leader of the earth bender rebels reveals himself to the public after leaving a city in ruins. Avatar Terno have to face his fear after he gets trapped in the spirit world to ask for guidance. Summary In a typical day in London, the streets are packed with people as they prepare to go to work. Outside the Palace of Westminster, four men marches into the middle of the road. They are revealed to be a fire bender, a water bender, an earth bender and an air bender. They create chaos in the westminster bridge. The palace falls apart down into the river, with Big Bend crashing down the streets below. The London Eye breaks from its structure, crashing down. All over the streets of London, the rebel benders have created chaos, resulting in millions injured. The military of Great Britain has set up barriers around London to prevent the benders from escaping. In the heart of London, an earth bender appears on top of the ruins of the parliament building. It is revealed that he is the leader of the rebels, Sensi, and that he is coming for Terno in the US. Clarisse quickly drives to the station to see her sister, Lacey. They both have heard the news and have called Team Avatar to the station. Kris arrives with Jahn and Fendo, but Mala and Terno are nowhere to be seen. Kris informs them that Mala and Terno accompanied Rhu to talk to the other benders who are afraid of Sensi. After a group of benders decide to separate from Rhu fearing for their lives, Terno decides that he needs guidance from the past Avatars to know what he should do. Rhu tells him that the best way to ask for advice is to visit the spirit world, although it might not work as smoothly since they are in the modern world. They head to Central Park where they can focus in peace. Terno concentrates and in a matter of minutes, manages to get into the spirit world. Nothing has changed since the last time he was there. All the spirits are calm. Terno sees a familiar figure standing at the end of the path. He follows the path until he is deep into the forrest. He sees the figure, with his back facing him. He walks towards him and realizes that the figure is him. The eyes turns red and the skies becomes dark. The spirits has changed from being calm to being violent, destroying everything they see. Terno and his evil doppelganger, and they fight. Terno realizes that he does not have his bending powers, but hid doppelganger does. At the end of their fight, Terno is thrown into the Mist of Fear. He tries to escape but to no avail. No one has managed to escape from the Mist of Fear, and the only way is to face your darkest fear. In the modern world, a group of rebel benders have found Rhu, Mala and Terno and tries to attack them. Rhu and Mala holds them off using their fire bending, but the water and earth benders are too strong in terms of numbers. Mala calls Kris for help and tells them that they are in Central Park. Rhu manages to defeat a few of the water benders but are overpowered by the earth benders. Mala tries to help Rhu but is knocked unconscious by one of the water benders. The benders manages to pin Rhu down to the ground, and as they try to kill him, Jahn and Fendo attacks them. Rhu breaks free and attends to Mala, who has regained consciousness. Lacey and her partner Caesar tries to knock the benders out using non-fatal tranquilizer. In the spirit world, Terno tries hard to overcome his fear but fails to do so. He then sees a vision of his father, Krane, who has taught him everything he knew as a child. His fear of failing to protect everyone he loves is what’s keeping him in the Mist. It was revealed that his father died after he failed to protect him, he finally breaks down and forgives himself. The mist then becomes clear and he finds his way out. In the real world, Team Avatar continues to fight the rebels in order to protect Terno. One of them manages to get to Terno and just before he gets killed with Fire, Terno awakes and goes to his Avatar state, easily defeating all of the benders. He takes their bending away and they are taken by Lacey and Caesar. Lacey informs them that a government team has been doing all they can to develop a restraining gadget that can neutralize the bender’s powers without removing them. Terno informs Team Avatar that he failed to get advice, and that they need to prepare for what Sensi has prepared next. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast * Peyton List as Lacey Corelle * Vincent Zhao as Rhu * JD Pardo as Caesar Edison * Gabby Concepcion as Krane * Karl Yune as Sensi Category:Episodes Category:Avatar Episodes Category:Avatar Season 1 Episodes